1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine by which deposited bank notes are used as bank notes to be dispensed.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there is a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine that is disposed on the counter of a financial institution such as a bank, etc., and is commonly used as two tellers who are inside the counter, that is, a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine that can be used by tellers existing at either side or both sides of the left and right sides of the circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine.
In such a circulating type bank note depositing and dispensing machine, an upper structure unit, an intermediate structure unit and a lower structure unit are disposed on the upper section, intermediate section and lower section of the machine body, respectively. (For example, see Patent Document No. 1).
A bank note depositing port, a bank note dispensing port and a bank note identifying and conveying passage, which is connected to the bank note depositing port and bank note dispensing port, conveys bank notes sheet by sheet, and identifies the bank notes, are provided in the upper structure unit. The bank note depositing port and bank note dispensing port are disposed, so as to be faced forward, at the upper position at the front side of the upper structure unit that is the operation side of the machine which is operated by tellers.
Denominated bank note storage portions which are arrayed in the forward and backward direction of the machine body, respective bank note paying-out portions which are provided downward of the respective denominated bank note storage portions, and a conveying portion for the lower structure unit, which receives bank notes paid out downward from the respective bank note paying-out portions and conveys the same forward and conveys the same upward at the front side area, are, respectively, provided in the lower structure unit. The lower structure unit is drawn out frontward of the machine body, and the respective denominated bank note storage portions are opened when the lower structure unit is drawn out.
A bank note classifying passage having classification portions, and respective temporary storage portions of denominated bank notes are, respectively, provided in the intermediate structure unit. The bank note classifying passage for denominating and classifying bank notes is connected to the bank note identifying passage of the upper structure unit, conveys the bank notes from rearward of the machine body toward the front side thereof, and denominates or classifies the conveying bank notes, and the respective temporary storage portions of denominated bank notes are provided downward of the respective classification portions of the classifying passage.
And, when processing to deposit, bank notes which are received by a customer are inputted into the bank note depositing port, and are temporarily stored in the temporary storage portion of denominated bank notes. And, approval or non-approval of the depositing is confirmed.
When the depositing is approved, respective bottom plates of the temporary storage portions of respective denominated bank notes are opened, and the bank notes are received from the upper inlet opening of the denominated bank note storage portions of the lower structure unit into the denominated bank note storage portions.
Also, when the depositing is not approved, the intermediate structure unit is drawn out to the maximum to the front side of the machine body, all the temporary storage portions of denominated bank notes in the intermediate structure unit are exposed, temporarily stored bank notes of the respective denominated bank notes are taken out in order from the temporary storage portions of denominated banknotes, and are collectively returned to the customer.
Patent Document No. 1
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho-61-141091 (Pages 3 through 5, and FIG. 2)